Blowing Dust
by HimekaNamikaze906
Summary: Hinata seorang she-wolf yang ditolak oleh pack-nya karena spirit alam bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, menjadikannya dapat menggunakan sihir yang berhubungan dengan alam. ia pun kemudian lari dan meninggalkan kawanannya dan mencoba menetap di wilayah red moon pack sebagai seorang warlock. yang mana tanpa diketahuinya Alpha dari pack itu adalah Mate-nya, orang yang coba ia hindari.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer Naruto belongs to MK**

 **but this story is mine**

 **warning : Rate (M) untuk aman, terdapat kata-kata kasar, dan banyak ranjau. bacalah dengan bijak!**

 **Prolog**

Aku tahu sejak pertama kali tatapan kami bertubrukan, ia akan menjadi segalanya bagiku. satu-satunya yang akan aku kasihi, satu-satunya yang akan aku cintai. _Mate-_ ku, belahan jiwaku akhirnya aku menemukanmu. ia sangat cantik bahkan dalam sosok serigalanya, bulunya yang putih seputih salju membuatku ingin menguburkan jari-jemariku di sana. matanya yang biru menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya. bukan biru seperti lautan, tetapi biru mendekati putih, bahkan terlihat hampir bening. dan itu sangatla indah.

ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekatinya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berlari dan menerjangnya seperti seekor serigala liar. angin berhembus, mengantarkan baunya yang semerbak, bahkan dari berkilometer jauhnya tadi. tiba-tiba saja a mundur selangkah demi selangkah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. ketika aku mempercepat laju kaki ku, ia berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat. aku mengejarnya namun tiba-tiba kabut tebal menghalangi penglihatanku tapi seharusnya itu bukanlah masalah, karena penciuman _werewolf_ -ku yang tajam. namun, dalam sekejap baunya pun menghilang. dan aku kehilangan jejaknya.

aku mencarinya kemana-mana selama tiga bulan ini, namun aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. yang selalu menjadi pertanyaanku adalah mengapa ia lari dariku?


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer Naruto belongs to MK**

 **but this story is mine**

 **warning : Rate (M) untuk aman, terdapat kata-kata kasar, dan banyak ranjau. bacalah dengan bijak!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hinata**

Menjadi satu-satunya yang berbeda bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Karena perbedaan itulah yang justru membuatmu tidak dicintai. Aku adalah seorang _she-wolf_ , putri sulung dari seorang Alpha di _Moonlight pack_. Seharusnya akulah yang akan menggantikan Ayah sebagai _female_ alpha, ketika masa kepemimpinannya berakhir. Namun, Ayah bahkan anggota _pack_ -ku tidak mengharapkan ku untuk memimpin mereka. Kenapa? Salah satunya karena ada kekuatan sihir yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Bangsa _were_ dan _warlock_ bukanlah sekutu, melainkan musuh. Itu sudah terjadi sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Tetapi aku pernah mendengar akan suatu _pack_ yang juga menerima penyihir di wilayah mereka dan bersekutu dengannya, menjadikan _pack_ itu sebagai _pack_ yang paling dibenci sekaligus ditakuti karena kekuatannya.

Kemudian yang kedua, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa salahku sehingga Ayah begitu antipati terhadapku, rasanya menyakitkan saat ia lebih memperhatikan saudara kembarku, Hanabi, dibandingkan aku sendiri. Ia bahkan lebih memuja sepupuku, Neji, dibandingkan aku, putri sulungnya. Sampai-sampai ia membuat peraturan untuk alpha berikutnya adalah putrinya yang telah menemukan mate-nya. Aku tahu ayahku pasti sangat berharap agar, Hanabilah yang terlebih dahulu menemukan mate-nya. Atau mungkin ia berkata begitu karena ia tahu bahwa aku akan ditolak oleh mate-ku. Seperti aku yang ditolak oleh sebagian kawanan dan bahkan oleh keluargaku sendiri. Yang manapun alasannya, ia pasti meginginkan aku untuk keluar dari kawanan. Seperti orangtua Neji yang harus rela keluar dari kawanan, karena paman Hizashi yang merupakakan saudara kembar Ayahku tidak terpilih sebagai Alpha. Dalam tradisi kawananku mereka percaya bahwa hanya ada satu pemimpin dalam kawanan, dan apabila sang Luna melahirkan anak kembar, maka hanya satulah yang berhak menduduki kursi pemimpin, sedangkan yang satunya harus rela menyingkir dari kawanan. Itulah yang terjadi pada paman Hizashi, dan mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Neji begitu membenciku.

...

Hari ini adalah ulangtahunku, yang mana berarti ulangtahun Hanabi juga. Tidak ada hadiah bahkan ucapan selamat. Setelah seumur hidup menjalani ini, aku sudah terbiasa. Sepi dan sunyi, tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Tapi di ulang tahunku yang ke-18 tahun ini, membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan Ayah, tidak masalah kalau itu akan berdampak buruk untukku, tapi setidaknya ada hal yang pernah kulakukan untuk meyenangkannya. Maka dari itu aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menuju ke tempat Ayah.

Sungguh kebetulan sekali, ia akan pergi ke balai pertemuan yang mana berarti melewati lorong kamarku, itu tandanya aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk bertatap muka dengannya di ruangannya yang suram.

"Tou-san!" panggilku dengan penuh pengharapan.

Ayah yang sedang berjalan pun berhenti sejenak, namun tak memalingkan mukanya kepadaku.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan?"

"Cepatlah, waktu ku tidak banyak" sahutnya dingin dan datar.

"Tou-san, tahu kan bahwa ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas, yang mana berarti aku telah dewasa, telah cukup umur untuk segalanya" kataku retoris.

"Lalu?" sahutnya dengan dingin.

"Aku ingin sekali mengabulkan satu permintaan ayah, sebagai ungkapan sayangku padamu. Adakah yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ya, ada satu" jawabnya.

"Apakah itu?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasan dalam suaraku.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku, lebih cepat lebih baik" Jawab ayah dengan kejam, kemudian meninggalkanku terpaku di tengah lorong.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya, karena aku mencintaimu Chichi, mulai detik ini, Hinata tidak akan ada lagi di dalam kehidupanmu Chichi, bahkan jejaknya pun tidak ada, seolah kau tidak pernah memiliki putri bernama Hinata" ku pejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengeluarkan sihir dari spirit alam ditubuhku, mengubah semua hal yang berhubungan denganku menjadi partikel debu, terbawa angin, dan terhempas ke luar menjauh dar kawasan pack.

"Sayounara Chichi, Aishiteru yo" dan kemudian aku mengubah diriku menjadi partikel dan terbang menjauh dari pack. Mulai detik itu tidak ada yang namanya hinata di _Moonlight pack_ , meskipun hanya sekedar foto ataupun sidik jari.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Sasuke**

Tua bangka sialan! Sudah terpojok masih saja jual mahal, dasar keras kepala. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa masalah Kakek Tua itu, sudah ku bilang kami bisa membantu tapi ia tetap ngotot dengan pendiriannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri. Cih! Hanya karena pack kami mau menampung para _Warlock_ dan juga berteman dengan mereka, ia dengan seenaknya menolak mentah-mentah tawaran kami. _Shit!_ Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

"Alpha, tenangkan dirimu!" bisik Shikamaru-Betaku-dengan penuh penekanan. _Well_ , seandainya aku bisa memecahkan batok kepala si tua Hiashi itu mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih tenang. Meski begitu, _Moongoddess_ -pun tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, karena akan semakin menambah masalah.

"Baik, kalau itu keputusanmu Alpha Hyuuga! Tapi ingat, kalau lain kali kau membutuhkan bantuanku, bahkan dengan berlutut sekalipun, jangan pernah berharap akan pertolonganku, jangan berharap kebaikanku akan datang dua kali!"

"Kami pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi, Alpha Uchiha. Saat kami berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru, kalian akan tahu betapa hebatnya _pack_ kami" sahutnya dengan seringaian sombong.

Terserah padamulah, dasar tua bangka sialan! Lagipula kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk mencari keberadaan _Mate-_ ku, yang ku temui tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat purnama tengah berada di puncaknya, dalam wujud serigala putih yang cantik dan memesona. Baunya mengingatkanku akan freesia dan _rose_ , ketika aku hendak mendekatinya ia pergi, berlari dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak kekuranganku. Aku tampan, aku mapan, aku kaya, aku muda, dan aku bahkan berkuasa, apa lagi coba yang ia butuhkan. Seharusnya ia bangga mendapatkan _Mate_ seperti aku. Oke, lupakan itu! Kemudian tepat seminggu yang lalu, aku mencium bau itu bau yang sama, yang menunjukkan itu dirinya. Dan bau itu mengarah dari Mansion Hyuuga, jadi dengan mengarang cerita aku membuat alasan untuk menemukannya di dalam sana. Tapi tetap saja gagal, brengsek! Yang mana membuat serigalaku menjadi lebih tempramental.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" kataku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi sopan, walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghantam wajah tua jelek itu hingga melesak ke dalam.

"Tentu, Alpha Uchiha! Kami sangat menghargai kepedulian anda pada keberlangsungan _pack_ kami." Sahut seseorang yang lebih muda di sana, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan si tua bangka itu, entahlah siapa namanya. "Tapi kami bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri"

Yah, memang apa peduliku kalau _pack_ ini hancur di serang oleh sekumpulan _warlock_ yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru. Lagipula, _mate_ -ku sudah tidak berada di sana lagi, baunya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika tua bangka itu masuk ke ruang pertemuan. _Shit! Where the f*ck is she?_

"Alpha, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada mereka? Sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada apapun, tapi tiba-tiba dalam seminggu ini kau selalu saja mencari cara agar dapat memasuki Mansion mereka." Tanya Shikamaru ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke _Red Moon pack_ dengan bingung.

 _Well_ , tentu saja dia bingung. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahunya bahwa aku bertemu dengan _mate_ -ku, jujur saja ini memalukan bahwa Alpha mereka baru saja di- _reject_ oleh _mate_ -nya. Yah gadis itu tidak secara langsung menolakku sih, tapi tetap saja ia melarikan diri dariku. Menyebalkan sekali! Ughh, setiap mengingatnya serigalaku selalu ingin menghancurkan sesuatu atau bahkan mengajak anggota _pack_ yang lain untuk bertarung. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku mencium bau _Mate_ -ku di sana!" itu saja.

"Hanya itu?" ya tentu hanya itu, memang kau pikir aku akan menceritakan padamu bagaimana aku ditolak, tidak mungkin kan?

"Hn."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" _oh yeah, silly me! The Fu*k!_ Dan kemudian dengan bodohnya aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu.

Sisa perjalanan itu berlangsung dengan hening, dan akhirnya kami sampai di wilayah _Red Moon pack_. Wilayah kekuasanku ini, dihuni oleh bermacam-macam jenis makhluk mitos, kecuali _vampire_ tentu saja. Dan yang mendiami bagian depan adalah ras _Warlock_ , semua jenis _warlock_ ada di sini. Dan tempat ini pulalah yang paling ramai, pasar yang di huni oleh _warlock_ selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Kemampuan mereka akan sihir membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum, bahkan ada yang rela datang kemari dari pusat kota hanya untuk diramal nasibnya.

Ketika aku memasuki pasar, bau itu tercium sangat kuat. Saking kuatnya hingga membuat serigalaku menjadi mabuk kepayang. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak dapat menentukan di mana keberadaannya. _Fu*k! fu*k! fu*k!_ _What the fu*k!_ Dan seketika itu, aku melihat seorang gadis bermantel merah, ia berdiri membelakangiku. Hanya surai gelapnya yang dapat aku saksikan. Tanpa bepikir panjang aku pun berteriak,

"Hei! Tunggu!" namun dengan sekejap mata ia pun berlari dan kemudian menghilang. Hanya saja kali ini aku dapat mencium baunya di seluruh penjuru wilayah, gadis itu masih ada di sini. Aku sangat yakin itu, bahkan serigalaku pun sudah bersorak. Kali ini aku tidak akan kehilanganmu lagi, dan bila aku menemukanmu jangan berharap kau bisa lari lagi. Tidak kali ini!

" _Well,_ Sasuke! Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!" Mode sahabatnya sudah ia mainkan. _Well,_ bersiaplah Sasuke untuk menjadi bahan lelucon baru! _double_ sial!


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer Naruto belongs to MK**

 **but this story is mine**

 **warning : Rate (M) untuk aman, terdapat kata-kata kasar, dan banyak ranjau. bacalah dengan bijak!** **Tanpa edit.**

 **Thanks for you guys who read followed and faved my suck stories.**

 **Menjawab pertanyaan kenapa gak di buat satu part aja karena kurang dari 1k...awalnya sih mau gitu, Cuma aku tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk buat ini jadi berbeda pov setiap chapter... :D**

 **Oh ya dan buat semuanya, please just tell me the truth bila tulisan ini suck banget atau kurang feelnya, biar bisa aku koreksi lagi. Buat pembelajaran juga biar makul menulisku nilainya gk buruk.**

 **Well, happy reading guys!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hinata**

Aku tersadar dengan tubuh yang terasa amat lelah. Kapan terakhir kali aku menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu? Benar-benar menguras energi. Ah ya, aku ingat! Terakhir kalinya adalah saat mencoba menghilangkan diri dari hadapan serigala hitam itu. Tampan dan gagah, akan seperti apa rasanyakah bila kami bisa bersatu, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan memiliki banyak anak-anak serigala yang tak kalah tampan dan memesona sepertinya. Yah, tetap saja semua itu hanyalah angan semu. Ia tak mungkin menerimaku, aku yang aneh ini. Seperti _pack-_ ku dan keluarga ku yang menolakku, ia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Ah, aku sampai terlupa akan rasa nyaman dan hangat ini. _Well,_ setidaknya aku tidak tertidur di tengah hutan setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu. Akan sangat berbahaya apabila aku ditemukan oleh sekelompok _rogue_ atau yang lebih buruk penyihir kegelapan. Ku kerjapkan mataku untuk memperoleh gambaran dari tempat ini, kalau dari bau-bauan yang tersebar di udara sepertinya aku berada di rumah _warlock_. Berharap saja mereka bukan bagian dari Orochimaru yang sangat menginginkan kekuatan para _spirit_.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun!" terdengar sahutan lembut dari arah pintu. Seorang gadis muda berambut pink cantik tengah menatapku dengan pandangan selidik. Aku baru sadar bahwa warna dinding dan benda-benda di kamar ini sama pink-nya dengan rambut gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, telah menampungku di kamarmu yang cantik ini." Ujarku berusaha bersikap sopan dengan terengah-engah.

Gadis merah muda itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, "Ah, tidak perlu! Kau bukan yang pertamakali." Ujarnya enteng, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku Sakura. _Warlock_ , lebih tepatnya ahli ramuan." Yah aku benar-benar tidak terkejut waktu ia mengatakannya. Aku sudah tahu kalau ia _warlock_ dan tidak terkejut juga mendengar namanya. Rambutnya memang mengingatkan aku dengan bunga sakura.

"Namaku Hinata, salam kenal Sakura-san!" ku coba untuk tersenyum meski rasanya lelah sekali untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirku.

" _Moongoddess_! Aku sampai lupa memberikanmu ini" ia segera berlari menuju ke arah ku sembari mengulurkan sebutir pil berwarna hitam legam. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak ya?

"Ayo lekaslah ditelan. Itu benar-benar akan mengembalikan energimu yang hilang.", ujarnya dengan berapi-api. _Well, like seriously_! Aku benar-benar tidak yakin dengan rasanya.

"Yah, tampilannya memang sangat buruk sih. Tapi aku jamin rasanya tidak akan seburuk itu." Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkanku, tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar-benar tidak yakin.

Namun, demi kesopanan dan etiket aku mencoba untuk menerima pil mengerikan itu dan menelannya, " _Well,_ terimakasih." Dan rasanya benar-benar seburuk penampilannya. _I'm super duper serious!_ Ku pejamkan mataku mencoba menghilangkan rasa pahit yang membekas di lidahku, sampai Sakura mengulurkan segelas air yang dengan cepat ku sambar dan meneguknya dengan tergesa-gesa..-pasti terlihat tidak elegan-.. Ugghh! Bahkan segelas air pun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa pahitnya.

"Apa rasanya benar-benar seburuk itu?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan selidik dan penuh pengharapan. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya meski yang tercipta adalah senyuman aneh.

"Ugghh! Padahal aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa menghilangkan rasa pahitnya. Tapi sepertinya akar pohon _Elverta_ benar-benar tidak terpengaruh." Katanya terlihat frustasi. _Well,_ meski rasanya sangat buruk tapi, efeknya benar-benar datang dengan cepat. Saat rasa pahitnya telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari lidahku ketika itulah tubuhku yang awalnya sangat lelah menjadi penuh energi.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san! Rasanya, _well_.. memanglah buruk tapi khasiatnya sangatlah ampuh." Kataku mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi rasanya benar-benar seburuk itu ya?" tanyanya depresi, "Kalau aku tidak tahu betapa berkhasiatnya akar pohon _elverta_ , tak akan ku gunakan ia dalam pil penambah energi ku." Aku juga pernah mendengar khasiat pohon _Elverta,_ tak hanya akarnya semua bagian dari pohon itu sangat ampuh untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang ditimbulkan oleh sihir. Namun, pohon itu benar-benar susah untuk ditemukan. Ia tumbuh di tengah-tengah hutan kegelapan, yang mana semua pohon di sana memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup untuk membuat orang celaka. Selain itu pula, pohon _elverta_ saat dikonsumsi menimbulkan rasa pahit yang tak tertahankan. Membuat tidak semua ahli ramuan berani menggunakannya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan ini?" tanyaku ingn tahu,

"Maksudmu akar pohon _Elverta_?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk padanya, "Oh, guruku yang mengambilnya dari hutan kegelapan dan menyimpannya di tempat persedian, tapi sekarang sudah hampir habis. Dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menerobos hutan mengerikan itu."

"Maafkan aku, ku pikir aku baru saja menelan satu pil yang harganya mungkin jutaan!" tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa bersalah, yah pil penambah energi itu mungkin sangatlah mengerikan tapi jika dijual wah sekali harganya.

"Tidak masalah, uangku sudah cukup banyak kok." Sahutnya enteng, "Ah ya ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tiba-tiba Sakura memasang mode serius pada wajahnya.

"Yah tentu saja. Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya akan ku jawab" ujarku enteng.

"Mmm... aku tahu ini mungkin bukan urusanku, tapi aku sangat penasaran sekali." Katanya benar-benar serius.

"Jadi...?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bagaimana bisa sprit alam merasuk dalam tubuhmu? Maksudku, kau tidak terlihat seperti _warlock_ tapi juga tidak dapat terlihat sebagai pengendali roh, dan juga kau benar-benar tampak seperti _were_ , tapi aku bisa mencium kekuatan sihir dalam tubuhmu dan juga partikel debu. Dan maksudku adalah spirit alam biasanya hanya mendiami tubuh-tubuh yang terlahir sebagai pengendali roh, jadi bagaimana bisa.. apakah ada seseorang dari garis keturunanmu yang adalah pengendali roh?"

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu," kataku mengangkat bahu mencoba terlihat santai, walau sebenarnya yang ingin ku lakukan adalah menangis. Ketika berumur 10 tahun aku bermain di hutan bersama Ayah dan juga saudara kembarku, _well_..aku benar-benar merindukan momen itu.

Ketika itu semuanya masih berlangsung normal, ayahku sangatlah sayang padaku begitu juga dengan anggota kawanan yang lain. Namun, waktu aku berjalan terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan, aku melihat seekor phoenix emas, yang mana merupakan perwujudan dari roh alam yang mengendalikan partikel atau debu. Ia kelihatan sangat lelah dan sakit, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya ia dapat sampai ke sini. Ku coba mendekatinya karena tertarik dengan bulunya yang indah, ketika aku berada tepat di hadapannya. Phoenix itu menatapku dengan tatapan tolong, dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah aliran air di belakangku. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku membawanya ke air dan mengapungkannya, seketika itu debu-debu emas datang dari berbagai arah dan mengelilinginya. Kemudian debu-debu itu tiba-tiba merasuk di setiap pori-pori tubuhku. Saat itulah ayahku datang dan melihatnya, kemudian perlakuannya padaku tiba-tiba berubah dengan drastis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sakura terlihat takjub dengan jawabanku.

"Begitulah," ku gigit pipi bagian dalam ku sebagai perwujudan rasa bersalah karena berbohong. Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi aku juga tidak bisa dikatakan jujur. Meski tetap saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa phoenix emas itu memilihku sebagai tuannya.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," katanya menyerah, "Apakah kau sudah merasa cukup kuat? Aku akan ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan, _well.._ meski aku _Warlock_ tapi aku tetap butuh makan kan?"

"Yah, ku rasa aku baik-baik saja sekarang!" kataku bersemangat, aku sangat penasaran dengan rupa pasar di... "Oh iya Sakura san, ngomong-ngomong kita ada di wilayah mana?"

"Oh, _Red Moon Pack_.." jawabnya enteng.

Apa? _Red Moon pack,_ pantas saja aku sangat lelah. Aku menerbangkan diriku sejauh ini.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau Alphanya sangat _hot_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba antusias, aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban karena sesungguhnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu. " _Well, he's tottaly hot! And so freakin' handsome!_ " yeah, aku yakin itu. Tapi ku kira ia tidak akan setampan dan se-memesona serigala hitamku.

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu, bila ia berkeliling nanti," katanya sangat senang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat antusias?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku sudah sangat mengaguminya ketika pertama kali ia menolongku, yah kau tahu sendirilah kebanyakan bangsa _were_ sangat membenci kami. Tapi ia tidak, saat masa-masa pelarian _Warlock_ dari teror dan pembalasan dendam bangsa _Were_ aku tertangkap oleh beberapa orang dari mereka. Saat aku hendak dicabik-cabik ketika itulah ia datang seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Yah walaupun sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti monster dengan bulu hitam legam dan matanya yang merah aneh, ia menolongku dan mengusir para penyerangku dan menawarkan perlindungan di wilayahnya. Yang tentu saja ku terima dengan senang hati. Dan ketika sampai di sini ternyata banyak sekali bangsaku yang berlindung dan menjadikan Alpha Uchiha sebagai pemimpin mereka." Katanya penuh kekaguman yang mana membuatku, tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka. Karena gambaran sosok serigala itu sama dengan sosok serigala hitamku.

"Tapi meski begitu, ku pkir ia tidak tertarik kepadaku. Yah jelas saja aku kan bukan _Mate-_ nya, meski aku selalu berharap yang sebaliknya. Dan juga ku rasa ia tidak tertarik kepada wanita, karena ia selalu saja kemana-mana dengan Shikamaru, betanya atau Sai, deltanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan" Sakura terus saja mengoceh tidak karuan, seolah lupa kalau ia ingin pergi ke pasar.

"Apakah kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku ragu.

" _Moongoddess_ , aku sampai lupa. Kau pasti sangat bosan ya? Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah pintu depan, membuatku tidak bisa leluasa memperhatikan perabotan di rumanya yang mungil nan cantik ini.

"Aduh, aku lupa lagi!" ia tiba-tiba berteriak, "Di luar udaranya cukup dingin, jadi setidaknya kita harus memakai mantel"

"Apa masalahnya? Aku _Werewolf_ udara dingin tidak berpengaruh padaku." Kataku bingung.

" _Shit!_ Aku lupa kita terlahir dari bangsa yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja setidaknya kau harus tetap memakai mantel. Bulan purnama akan tepat berada pada puncaknya dua minggu lagi, dan tubuhmu mengeluarkan feromon yang aku yakini akan menarik setidaknya selusin _unmated_ _he-wolf_ yang ada di pasar. Yah mantel memang tidak terlalu berguna tapi kita harus mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang ada." Dan kemudian Sakura berlari lalu menghilang ke dalam sebuah pintu yang berada di samping ruang tamu. Ketika aku sedang memperhatikan sofa hijau terang yang ku sadari seperti warna matanya, Sakura sudah kembali dan menenteng dua mantel. Yang satu berwarna hijau lembayung dan yang satunya berwarna merah mawar.

"Nah, kau pakai ini. Ku rasa kemampuan sihirnya dalam menyimpan bau feromon sudah cukup. Yah walau tidak seefektif bila dilakukan oleh _warlock_ yang ahli dalam bidang benda-benda sihir, tapi tetap harus dicoba." Ia meletakkan mantel merah mawar itu ke bahuku, yang dengan segera ku pakai. Kenapa aku selalu melupakan bulan purnama?

"Jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan _mate-_ mu?" tanyanya penasaran yang ku tanggapi dengan senyum kecil. "Yah, aku tahu ini sama sekali bukan urusanku. Tapi hanya _she-wolf_ yang sudah bertemu _mate-_ nya dan belum ditandailah yang akan mengeluarkan feromon,"

"Begitulah," sahutku mengangkat bahuku mencoba santai.

"Yah, tapi terserahlah kalau kau tidak mau cerita." Katanya mengerti.

...

"Wow, ramai sekali" kataku takjub saat melihat keramaian di pasar, hampir semua orang tercium seperti _Warlock_ dan beberapa adalah _were_ dan juga pengendali roh.

"Yah, ini seperti pasar 24 jam. Selalu ramai sepanjang hari seperti ini. Para _Warlock_ di sinilah yang menjadi daya tarik utama, terutama yang dapat meramal nasib. Kau harus mencobanya hasilnya sangat akurat." Sakura menceritakan banyak hal padaku tentang pasar ini, sembari berbelanja keperluan dapur.

Kemudian tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan mengantarkan wangi yang memabukkan membuat serigalaku bersorak, _mate! Mate! Mate!_ Tidak, jangan katakan ia di sini. Akupun mengedarkan pandangan di setiap penjuru pasar, bahkan ketika Sakura mulai bercerita aku tidak memperhatikannya dan lebih sibuk memperhatikan sekitar. Sampai ketika saat Sakura mendekati pedagang buah, suara itu berteriak padaku.

"Hei, tunggu!" ikatan sialan, hanya suaranya saja sudah membuat bagian dalam tubuhku menggeliat dan intiku basah. Aku benar-benar tidak siap dengan pertemuan ini, kenapa ia harus mengejarku? Seharusnya ia tinggalkan aku saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan penolakannya saat tahu aku berbeda. Secepat ia berteriak secepat itu pulalah aku berlari, meminta pada alam untuk menciptakan kabut dan merubah diriku menjadi partikel debu, menyebarkan aromaku ke setiap penjuru wilayah. Agar ia menjadi bingung.

Aku melihatnya dari balik pohon, wujud manusianya benar-benar setampan dan juga sememesona serigalanya. Otot-otot lengannya membuat mulutku berair, membuatku ingin menelusuri otot-ototnya dengan jari-jemariku. Ya ampun Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi semesum ini? Ia terlihat sangat kecewa dan juga terpuruk entah kenapa.

"Dia benar-benar _Hot_ kan?" aku berjengit dan menutup mulutku, mencoba agar tidak berteriak.

"A..a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Itu Alpha Uchiha, dia _hot_ kan? Lihatlah air liurmu menetes" katanya yang membuatku dengan cepat melap bibirku, yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Sial!

Sakura menyeringai, "Jadi dia _mate_ -mu? Kalau aku jadi kau begitu tau orang itu adalah takdirku satu-satunya yang ingin ku lakukan adalah mencabik-cabik pakaian dari tubuhnya, kemudian menyeretnya ke ranjang dan bercinta sepuasnya." Katanya frontal, " _Well,_ aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau melarikan diri, tapi ya sudahlah itu bukan urusanku."

"Aku takut ia menolakku, karena aku berbeda!" kataku cepat dan kemudian berjalan cepat kembali ke pondok milik Sakura, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan selanjutnya.

...

 **TBC** **Next**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer Naruto belongs to MK**

 **but this story is mine**

 **Thanks for you guys who read reviewed followed and faved my suck stories.**

 **Oh ya dan buat semuanya, please just tell me the truth bila tulisan ini suck banget atau kurang feelnya, biar bisa aku koreksi lagi. Buat pembelajaran juga biar makul menulisku nilainya gk buruk.**

 **warning : Rate (M) untuk aman, terdapat kata-kata kasar, dan banyak ranjau. bacalah dengan bijak!** **Tanpa edit. Well, karena ini pov-nya Sasuke jadi kalian bakalan lebih sering nemuin umpatan-umpatan yang tidak pada tempatnya, maklum mulutnya sasuke emang kotor. Wkwk,,, tp bibirnya seksi.. :P**

 **aku persembahkan buat kalian yang gk pada malam mingguan kayak aku... wkwkwk**

 **Well, happy reading guys!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sasuke**

 _Blueballs isn't a myth, fu*k!_

Semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku selalu terbangun dalam keadaan _turn on_. Pria dan ereksinya di pagi hari, sekarang ini benar-benar terjadi padaku. Selama hidupnya bagi _he-wolf_ dan _she-wolf_ yang belum menemukan _mate-_ nya, tidak bisa menggunakan organ intim mereka untuk sebuah _one night stand_. Karena organ tersebut hanya berfungsi saat ia menemukan mereka, takdirnya. Jadi, selama 25 tahun hidup di dunia ini, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kegunaan lain dari selangkangan selain untuk buang air. Dan rasanya benar-benar seperti neraka. Aku harus berlama-lama berendam di air dingin untuk meredakannya, menggunakan tangan pun percuma karena aku tidak bisa mencapai klimaks. _Shit!_ Awas saja, ketika aku menemukannya nanti tidak akan ku biarkan ia melangkah pergi dari ranjang. Kalau perlu akan ku rantai dia... _well_ aku memang bukan penggemar berat _kinkies,_ tapi sepertinya pemikiran itu patut dicoba.

Aku berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang ku putar maksimum, mencoba memikirkan hal lain selain bau serta bentuk tubuhnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir sekitar satu jam, gairahku pun perlahan-lahan surut. Dengan segera aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan cepat berpakaian. _Jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ putih polos, _well_ bersiaplah menghadapi cemooh di pagi hari. Kalau keterlaluan, aku tinggal menghukum mereka berjauhan dengan _mate_ -nya masing-masing.. dengan cara menyuruh orang-orang tolol yang ironisnya adalah sahabat sekaligus tangan kananku untuk berjaga di perbatasan.

 _Okay, exhale-inhale_... bergegas aku pergi ke ruang makan dan menemukan meja telah terisi penuh dengan makanan. _Well_ , kami para _were_ memang diciptakan untuk selalu merasa kelaparan, terutama untuk _he-wolf_ dengan banyaknya energi yang digunakan untuk berlari dan bertarung, kami pantas untuk semua makanan ini. Ketika aku hendak menyantap makananku, para _troublemaker_ itu datang mengganggu. Tidak bisakah aku menikmati pagi ku dengan nyaman?

"Hei, Sasuke! _Are you sure you okay? Want me to show you some nice places to calm down your little di*k?"_ Sai si pembuat onar nomor 1, datang dan langsung membuat perkara. _Asshole!_

"Sai, _did_ _i ever tell you how to shut your_ _ _fu*king_ mouth up! And anyway my di*k is bigger than yours!"_ _terima itu._ _  
_

"Jadi Sasuke, berapa lama kau berada di bawah air dingin kali ini?" sekarang si brengsek Shikamaru, kata-katanya memang lebih sedikit dibandingkan Sai tapi maknanya lebih menusuk.

" _Scumbag!"_ aku berdesis di sela-sela gigiku. Dan mereka berdua tertawa, sialan! Hanya karena mereka sudah bertemu dengan pasangannya masing-masing, bukan berarti mereka boleh mengata-ngatai soal ketidak beruntunganku. Lihat saja, saat aku sudah menemukannya akan ku kirim kalian ke perbatasan.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu, bahwa milikmu lebih besar daripada milikku?" dan mereka berdua pun terpingkal lagi. _That asshole!_ Aku benar-benar akan mengirimnya ke perbatasan. Di _pack_ lain tidak ada Beta dan Delta yang sekurang ajar mereka terhadap Alpha-nya sendiri. Ku pikir, sekarang aku menyesal telah menyuruh mereka untuk tetap bersikap seperti kawan meski aku menjadi Alpha. Benar-benar senjata makan tuan, sialan!

...

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seminggu bermain-main di _moonlight pack_ , sekarang waktunya bekerja lagi. Selain itu pula mungkin aku akan menemukannya saat berkeliling nanti. Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru dan Sai untuk mencari gadis itu dengan cara mencari bau feromonnya yang tersebar di udara, awalnya aku ingin menyuruh para _warior,_ hanya saja kebayakan dari mereka adalah _unmated he-wolf_ yang mana justru akan sangat berbahaya untuk belahan jiwaku. Aku tidak mungkin mengumpankannya pada _he-wolf_ yang dimabuk gairah sementara. Sementara di sini adalah hanya sampai bulan purnama berakhir, biasanya dua minggu sebelum bulan purnama berada di puncaknya. _She-wolf_ yang belum ditandai tapi sudah bertemu dengan _mate-_ nya akan mengalami masa _heat_. Masa di mana keluarnya feromon untuk menarik para _unmated_ , sehingga ia dapat ditandai meski bukan oleh _mate_ -nya sendiri. Dan karena dua minggu lagi bulan purnama akan berada di puncaknya, maka aku mengutus Sai dan Shikamaru karena mereka _mated_ , sehingga tidak akan terpengaruh dengan bau feromon yang ada di dekat mereka.

Rasanya melelahkan, tak heran aku sempat menolak untuk jadi Alpha. Itachi brengsek! Kalau saja ia tidak melarikan diri dan bergabung dengan sekelompok orang aneh, maka ia lah yang seharusnya berdiri di posisi ini dan bukannya aku.

Setelah berkeliling dan bertanya tentang keluh kesah di area tempat tinggal penghuni roh dan juga anggota kawananku- _werewolf-_ , aku pergi untuk melakukan hal yang sama di area tempat para _warlock_ tinggal. Mengapa aku mesti repot-repot melakukan ini? Karena inilah tugasku, memastikan bahwa tidak ada perseteruan dan pertentangan antara anggota kelompok, kalaupun ada akulah yang akan memberikan penyelesaiannya. Kami tinggal di tempat yang sama, dan akulah yang memastikan kedamaian dan keamanan para anggota _pack-_ ku. Karena kami satu kesatuan dan harus saling bahu-membahu dalam menciptakan perdamaian di dalam _pack_.

Aku mendatangi satu-persatu rumah para _warlock_ , dan menanyai mereka adakah masalah yang terjadi, yang mana segala sesuatunya berlangsung sangat baik. Aku patut bersyukur, setidaknya aku sudah membuat mereka nyaman tinggal bersama-sama dengan kawananku. Masa-masa pelarian mereka adalah masa-masa yang kelam, walau bagaimanapun salah seorang pamanku ternyata memiliki pasangan seorang _warlock_. Kami sebagai keluarganya dalam kawanan patut mendukungnya untuk bersama dengan belahan jiwanya. Karena kami tahu betapa tersiksanya seorang _were_ yang sudah menemukan _mate-_ nya tapi tak dapat bersama, seperti yang terjadi padaku, _well that was fu*k man!_

Kalau banyak anggota kawananku yang sangat suka diramal nasibnya, maka aku tidak. Karena selama ini kebanyakan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut peramal adalah mengerikan. Mereka tidak pernah bisa memberikan gambaran yang jelas mengenai masa depanku, hanya sebuah firasat dan simbol-simbol sebagai peringatan, _suck._ Dan di sinilah aku di depan rumah seorang peramal, _well_..akan kuberikan dia apa saja jikalau ia memberitahuku di mana keberadaan _mate-_ ku sekarang. Karena saat ini aku sudah mulai frustasi.

"Halo, Alpha Uchiha! Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja" sapa Hotaru sopan.

"Tentu," sahutku tak kalah sopannya.

"Tenang saja Alpha untuk sementara waktu ini, kita semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya mulai menerangkan ramalannya. Nah, ughh tidak lagi. " _Pack_ ini akan tetap damai, karena satu-satunya yang merusak kedamaian adalah sang ular" yah itu sebutannya untuk Orochimaru. "Yang mana ancamannya akan datang tidak lama lagi,"

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Aku tahu Alpha kau mungkin tidak suka mendengarkan masa depanmu diutarakan, tapi aku tetap harus, untuk memperingatkanmu" wah sial dia tahu. "Dan Alpha, jaga _mate_ -mu baik-baik ialah yang paling diinginkan" apa maksudnya itu tadi?

"Aku akui aku memang benci diramal. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan _mate_ -ku lah yang paling diinginkan?" tanyaku penasaran dan juga panik. "Dan bisakah kau menunjukkan kepadaku di mana keberadaannya, aku telah mencarinya selama tiga bulan ini. Namun aku tidak dapat menemukannya," _Moongoddess_ ku mohon lindungi dia sampai aku menyeretnya ke dalam pelukanku. _Holy crap!_ Aku benci ramalan ini.

"Dia bisa bisa berada di manapun Alpha, kau tahu sendiri hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang masa depannya masih terombang-ambing belum jelas, belum ada keputusan yang dibuat atau mungkin _Moongoddess_ suka memberi kejutan," ia menyeringai penuh misteri "Satu hal yang mungkin harus kau ingat Alpha, ia mungkin berada sangat dekat denganmu tapi kau tidak sadar dan juga jangan kaget saat kau tahu rahasianya,"

" _Well.._ itu tadi dua hal ngomong-ngomong,"

"Yah terserahlah! Itu saja Alpha yang bisa aku sampaikan, tunggu dulu sepertinya ada penyerangan di perbatasan utara Alpha Uchiha," katanya tiba-tiba, yang ku yakini sangatlah akurat. Karena ia selalu memperingatkanku tentang itu, dan juga salah satu _warior_ -ku di sana baru saja mengirimiku pesan singkat.

"Terima kasih banyak Hotaru, aku harus pergi!" gumamku, dan tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku berubah wujud menjadi serigala, yang mana ku rasa ia sangatlah bersemangat untuk menghabisi para _Rogue_ sebagai perwujudan dari rasa frustasi karena tidak bisa menandai betinanya.

" _Brengsek, Sasuke! Cepatlah kemari! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba para Rogue ini berubah menjadi tidak terkendali"_ Kiba me- _mind link_ -ku saat aku baru saja berganti _shift_.

" _Kau atasi dulu, aku akan segera ke sana dalam lima menit,"_ balasku lewat _mind link_.

"Hati-hati Alpha, itu baru permulaannya saja!" ku dengar teriakan Hotaru dari belakang yang langsung ku abaikan. Enak saja, akan ku buat mereka tidak kembali lagi.

...

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau lama sekali, aku hampir membunuh mereka semua tadi." Kiba –Gammaku, si nomor tiga- "Tapi ku pikir kau pasti akan mengamuk kalau kami menghabisi mereka sekaligus, kau selalu meminta bagian mengatasi _Rogue_ dalam tiga bulan ini, dan juga sangat tempramental." Komentarnya menyebalkan, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dekat-dekat denganmu, bisa-bisanya Shikamaru dan Sai tidak menjaga jarak" tentu saja, karena mereka berdua brengsek.

"Aku ini Alpha-mu, seharusnya kau selalu bersamaku. Kau kan nomor tiga-ku," kataku seraya menerjang seorang _Rogue_ berbulu coklat kemerahan. _Dumbass_ , rasakan ini! Ku gigit kerongkongannya hingga putus. Beraninya menyerang wilayahku.

Aku masih terus bertarung melawan para _Rogue,_ dan kulihat Kiba tengah mencabik-cabik tubuh seekor _Rogue_ dengan ganas. Dan para _warior_ yang ku tugaskan menjaga perbatasan tengah melakukan hal yang sama. _Crap!_ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa sepertinya mereka tidak ada habisnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sisa dari para _rogue_ yang masih hidup itu pun melarikan diri ke luar dari wilayah kami.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, " _What the fu*k was that_?"

"Sudah kuduga bukan aku saja yang menganggap ini aneh," kata Kiba dari arah belakangku. "Tidak biasanya mereka menyerang di siang hari seperti itu, ini aneh?"

"Aku berpikir ini seperti uji coba, mengetes seberapa kuat pertahanan kita pada siang hari," Kotetsu salah satu _warior_ -ku yang berjaga di perbatasan utara.

"Menurutmu begitu?" gumamku.

"Kalau di lihat dari pola serangannya yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat dan waktu, itu untuk mencari di mana letak kelemahan dari penjagaan kita," sahut Kotetsu terdengar tidak yakin, yah tapi biasanya firasatnya selalu benar jadi,

"Kalau begitu, perketat penjagaan di perbatasan-perbatasan yang lainnya juga, kau Kotetsu ku beri wewenang untuk mengaturnya." Perintahku padanya.

"Baik, Alpha! Ijinkan aku.." pamitnya. Yang ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Nah, Alpha! Ku pikir sekarang kau bisa berganti shift. Sudah ku letakkan pakaianmu untuk ganti di balik pohon yang itu." Ia menunjukkan dengan kepalanya.

" _Thanks_ Kiba, _You're da best!_ " sahutku main-main..- _but, i really meant it . Not just some kind of joke-.._ yang dibalas dengan memutar bola matanya main-main. Segera aku berganti _shift_ di belakang pohon yang di tunjukkan Kiba dan dengan segera memakai _jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ yang sudah disediakannya.

"Kau serius tidak mau ikut denganku ke kota, ku pikir di sini sudah ada banyak orang yang berjaga, aku janji tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan lagi. Kecuali kalau kau bergabung dengan mereka berdua," yah ku pikir aku patut minta maaf padanya dengan mengajaknya kembali, kelakuanku sejak bertemu dengan _my angel_ -aku menyebutnya _angel_ , karena dia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat, _white and stunning_ -..kelakuanku sangatlah absurd dan menyebalkan, hanya Shikamaru dan Sai yang biasa saja menanggapinya, karena merekalah yang paling dekat denganku. Sedangkan Kiba, aku baru mengenalnya saat diangkat menjadi Alpha. Itu karena ia lebih sering berada di perbatasan ini, di tempat keluarganya tinggal dan bekerja, daripada ikut bersamaku dan anak-anak yang lain untuk sekolah di tempat para manusia.

Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, " _I'm fu*kin' seriously,_ " kataku meyakinkannya.

"Nah, mari kita pergi Alpha!" katanya setelah berganti _shift_ dan memakai _jeans_ dan _hoodie-_ nya _._ Aku menatapnya dengan heran, ha? Begitu saja? Kalau memang semudah ini seharusnya ku lakukan saja sejak dulu, dasar sial!

Karena melihat wajahku yang menatapnya dengan terkejut dan bingung, ia dengan entengnya berkata, "Yah, baiklah! Ku pikir aku memang harus ke luar dari tempat ini, siapa tahu _mate-_ ku sudah lahir sekarang," dia pasti bercanda, "Aku serius, aku benar-benar ingin punya _mate_ seperti Sai dan Shikamaru, aku ingin tahu rasanya seperti apa." _Holy Shit,_ ternyata dia serius. Ku harap duo sialan itu tidak memberitahunya macam-macam soal _mate_ -ku. Aku benar-benar akan kehilangan muka di hadapannya, dan itu menambah satu alasan lagi untuk menghukum _My fu*kin' beautiful mate_.

...

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, Aku dan Kiba pergi berkeliling lagi di pusat kota kali ini. Selain untuk mencari keberadaan _mate_ -ku..-tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba, tentu saja-.. Kami juga menanyai anggota kawanan yang lain, apa ada hal yang aneh terjadi akhir-akhir ini? Yang di jawab mereka dengan gelengan kepala. Kami juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tempat-tempat yang lainnya, terutama di perbatasan. Tapi semenjak peristiwa penyerangan itu, tidak ada hal yang aneh lagi. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah Orochimaru ada di belakang semua ini? Kalau benar ia yang melakukannya, awas saja! Tidak ada ampun baginya. Berani sekali mengusik ketenangan di wilayahku. Karena terlahir dengan darah Alpha, serigalaku sangatlah dominan dan posesif dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Terutama yang menyangkut dengan _mate_ dan wilayah.

Shikamaru dan Sai masih belum menemukan apa-apa, sial! Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka dalam beberapa hari. Masalah akhir-akhir ini sudah cukup banyak, dan aku benar-benar tidak butuh lelucon mereka yang sangat tidak lucu itu untuk merusak hariku. Ketika aku dan Kiba tengah berjalan ke arah perbatasan selatan, tiba-tiba sesosok serigala besar berbulu coklat muda yang ku tahu adalah Kotetsu datang. Ia berubah _shift_ dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ada penyerang baru lagi, kali ini _vampire_. Brengsek! Tanpa banyak berpikir aku segera berganti _shift_ diikuti oleh Kotetsu dan juga Kiba, ah sial! Aku merusak _jeans_ -ku lagi.

Dua menit kemudian, kami sampai dan melihat begitu banyak _vampire.._ -yang ku yakini masihlah baru, dilihat dari sifat agresif mereka-.. mencoba untuk memasuki wilayahku. _Holy fu*king shit!_ Wilayah di belakangku adalah tempat para _warlock_ dan pengendali roh. Para _vampire_ itu pasti menginginkan darah mereka, yang mana menurut mitos dapat meningkatkan imunitas dan kekuatan _vampire_. Brengsek! Siapa yang telah menunjukkan jalan ini pada mereka.

"Hei, Izumo! Cepat cari Shikamaru dan Sai, dan suruh mereka masing-masing berjaga di perbatasan timur dan barat," kataku cepat. Ku cabik seekor lintah penghisap darah yang mencoba menyerangku. "Dan Kiba tetaplah di sini, bantu aku! Ku pikir di perbatasan selatan pasti bisa diatasi oleh keluargamu,"

"Baik Alpha!" Izumo pun segera pergi mencari Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain-main dengan para lintah ini," seru Kiba dan menghantam beberapa _vampire_ dengan moncongnya. Aku bisa mendengar nada antusias dalam suaranya.

Ku cabik-cabik beberapa _vampire_ yang menyerangku bersama-sama, tidak akan ku biarkan mereka menggigitku. Racun vampir sama berbahayanya seperti _wolfsbane_ , dan aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu korbannya. Belum habis vampir-vampir ini kami bereskan, muncul lagi sekawanan _rogue_ meski tidak dalam jumlah besar namun cukup untuk mengusik perhatian. _What the hell!_ Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Aneh sekali, sejak kapan vampire dan _werewolf_ bersatu?" Ku dengar salah satu _warior_ -ku bertanya.

"Entahlah! Yang manapun, habisi saja semuanya!" perintahku pada kawananku. Saking bersemangatnya aku bertarung melawan mereka, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah cukup jauh dari tempatku semula. Dan ku pikir tulah yang mereka inginkan. Ku lihat sekumpulan _rogue_ dan vampir itu membentuk lingkaran, bersiap-siap untuk menerjangku secara bersamaan. Sialan! Sepertinya aku lah target yang sebenarnya.

Ku gertakkan gigiku, bersiap menerima serangan. Namun tiba-tiba, aku mencium keberadaan _mate_ -ku. Brengsek! Jangan sampai ia ke sini. Tapi apa yang ku harapkan tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku melihatnya, serigala putih cantik dan memesonaku sedang berlari ke arahku, bersamaan dengan itu muncul angin kencang yang membuat para vampir dan _rogue_ itu terbang menghantam pohon. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, sampai aku melihat ada seorang _rogue_ yang hendak menerjangnya. Sialan! Pasti dia _unmated_ , aku maju melindungi _mate_ -ku di belakangku, dan menggigit kepala _rougue_ itu serta mencabik-cabiknya hingga semua organ dalamnya terburai.

Karena terpecahnya perhatianku pada menyerang, aku sampai tidak tahu bahwa serigala putih cantikku tengah mencabik-cabik sesosok vampir, ia juga melukai dan membunuh beberapa _rogue_. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi ku pikir hal tersebut sangatlah seksi. Dan dalam wujud ini ku rasa aku baru saja datang. Sialan! Akan ku seret ia ke ranjang dan menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkannya, dan segera membantu betinaku untuk menghabisi para penyerang itu. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi ku pikir ia bisa memanggil angin topan datang dan menghabisi mereka. Tapi ku pikir itu bisa saja terjadi, karena pertama dan ke dua kali aku bertemu dengannya ku rasa ia dapat memanggil kabut. Dan ku pikir aku baru saja datang lagi hanya dengan memikirkan betapa keren dan seksinya pasanganku. Kali ini tidak akan ku biarkan kau lari.

Setelah hampir tigapuluh menit, akhirnya mereka semua berhasil kami habisi. _Well,_ saatnya menghadapi ini. Ku rasakan seringaian tercipta di bibirku, ha _got you_! Dia menatapku dengan ragu dan tampak gelisah, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar. Aku tidak ingin membuat langkah terlebih dahulu, takut kalau ia tiba-tiba melarikan diri lagi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri dan menunggu ia datang menghampiriku. Ia menggerakkan kakinya mencoba untuk menghampiriku, namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan kemudian berganti _shift_. Ku lakukan hal yang sama dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan ketelanjanganku segera ku hampiri ia yang sama telanjangnya, tubuh kami hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja. Sial! _She was smokin' hot_ , _the hottest girl i've ever seen_. Dan ku rasa, aku baru saja menjadi keras.

Ia menatapku dengan pipinya yang saat ini sewarna mawar, mungkin malu melihat ketelanjanganku atau mungkin malu menunjukkan dirinya yang tanpa busana, _shit!_ _She's so damn pretty_. Kemudian tiba-tiba debu-debu emas datang entah darimana dan mengelilinginya kemudian terciptalah sebuah gaun putih cantik yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan pas. Secantik apapun gaun itu aku lebih suka tidak melihatnya. Ia menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat, seolah bertanya pendapatku mengenai kemampuannya. Apa lagi yang bisa ku katakan, dia sangat seksi. Dan kemampuan itu membuatnya makin terlihat seksi, membuatku ingin bercinta dengannya saat ini juga.

" _You are so damn hot and pretty, the damn prettiest thing i've ever seen!_ "Sasuke, kau memang brengsek! Dari sekian banyak yang harus dikatakan tapi itu yang keluar dari mulutmu, _jerk._

Ia terkikik pelan dengan warna merah yang menyebar di seluruh wajah hingga leher dan telinganya. Sialan! Dia sangat cantik. Suara tawanya bergemerincing bagaikan simphony di telingaku, membuatku semakin keras. Bahkan serigalaku pun kurasa tengah bersorak gembira senang mendengar tawanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar mendengar tawa itu terus-menerus seumur hidupku. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, ku pikir malu karena melihat kekerasanku. Heh, kau akan melihatnya terus setelah ini. Ku ambil salah satu tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan meletakkannya di pipiku, _moongoddess!_ Kulitnya sangatlah halus dan lembut. Ku letakkan tanganku yang lain mengelilingi pinggangnya dan menariknya ke pelukanku.

Aku menyelipkan kepalaku di relung lehernya, dan mencoba memuaskan dahagaku akan baunya. Ku berikan kecupan lembut di sekitar lehernya, membuatnya mengerang pelan. Serigalaku bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk menancapkan taringnya dan menandainya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan selangkanganku mengetat seolah memakai celana, ku hentikan kegiatanku dan melihat ke bawah. Sejak kapan aku memakai _jeans_ itu?

"Aku yang melakukannya, ketelanjanganmu membuatku panas dingin," ujarnya ragu sembari menggit bibirnya, sial itu seksi. Aku hanya menyeringai bodoh, suaranya benar-benar berefek buruk padaku. efek buruk dalam artian yang baik.

"Apakah oke?" apanya yang oke, aku menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku aneh, aku...aku..."

"Kau seksi, dan hal yang kau lakukan tadi membuatmu semakin seksi," kataku langsung memotong perkataannya. Brengsek! Siapa yang telah mengatainya aneh? Apa itu sebabnya ia melarikan diri dariku? Karena ia berpikir aku pun berpandangan yang sama. Sialan! Akan ku hajar mereka yang telah mengatakan itu padanya.

"Alpha!" ku dengar suara Kiba dari arah belakangku. Tapi ku abaikan ia, perhatianku sepenuhnya tercurah pada sosok cantik di hadapanku ini.

Ku dengar geraman dari Kiba, oh sial aku lupa bau feromonnya yang tersebar di udara akan menghilangkan akal sehat semua _unmated_ _he-wolf_ yang berada di sekitarnya. Sekuat apapaun Kiba, karena ia masih belum menemukan _mate_ -nya ia tetap akan terpengaruh.

Ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajahnya, ku pikir ia tahu apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Aku menggeram membalas geraman Kiba, bukan aku yang melakukannya tapi serigalaku. Ia benar-benar posesif. Seketika itu, tiba-tba saja debu-debu emas itu muncul dan mengelilingi kami berdua. Saat debu-debu itu menghilang -masih dengan posisi yang sama- aku merasa kami sudah berpindah tempat, yang ku yakini pernah ku kunjungi.

"Kau belum memberitahuku siapa namamu?" tanyaku lembut.

"Hinata," jawabnya lemah, dan kemudian ia menjadi jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggilku, ku tepuk-tepuk pipinya yang pucat dan tidak berwarna lagi, panik. Sial apa yang terjadi? "Tolong! Siapapun Tolong!" teriakku putus asa.

"Alpha Uchiha?" suara yang ku amat ku kenal ini-sakura- " _Moongoddess,_ Hinata! Ayo Alpha cepat masukkan ia ke dalam kamar." Aku buru-buru mengangkatnya, mengikuti Sakura yang menuntunku ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, segera ku baringkan ia dengan hati-hati. Ku cium keningnya kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Sakura, tolong panggilkan Sai dan Shikamaru kemari," pintaku pada gadis itu.

"Tentu." Jawabnya dan segera pergi.

Sialan, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan Sakura, ku rasa selama ini dia tahu keberadaan Hinata, tapi tidak memberitahuku. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat Hotaru, mungkin aku akan menemuinya lagi nanti. Mencari jawaban teka-teki ini, tapi yang paling penting adalah Hinata cepat sadar, dan menatapku dengan mata bulannya yang cantik itu. Bangunlah, sayangku!

 **TBC**

 **Glosarium:**

 ***Blueballs : sebutan untuk gk bisa dapet klimaks**

 ***Kinkies/kinky : S &M aka bdsm**

 ***Rogue : werewolf tanpa wilayah**

 **Well, suck! Aduh akhirnya selesai buat chap ini. Ngeri liat review kalian yang minta dipanjangin 'katanya'. Aku takutnya mah kalian bosen, soalnya kan ini fantasy banyak yang kudu di jelasin. Semoga kalian suka chap ini. Untuk masalah yang lain-lain, yang belum merasa terjawab, jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya mungkin.**

 **Thanks for review, faved and followed. Terutama kalian yang review, kalian buat aku senyum-senyum bacanya. Meski gk bisa bales satu-satu tapi aku baca kok, dan syrius ceritaku gak seperfect itu kok, ini masih kacau bgt huaaa... mikyu udah aku benerin chapnya, sowry atas kesalahan teknis. Wkwk. Buat yang lain-lain yang gk bisa aku sebutin namanya. I owe you big guys... love ya!**

 **Dan jangan bilang kurang panjang, karena ini menurutku udah panjang bgt,,,,,geezz. See you next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer Naruto belongs to MK**

 **but this story is mine**

 **Thanks for you guys who read reviewed followed and faved my suck stories.**

 **Oh ya dan buat semuanya, please just tell me the truth bila tulisan ini suck banget atau kurang feelnya, biar bisa aku koreksi lagi. Buat pembelajaran juga biar makul menulisku nilainya gk buruk.**

 **warning : rate (M 18) lemon, typos, de el el**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hinata**

"Hinata!" aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, Sasuke – _my mate –_ kesadaranku masih terkumpul sepenuhnya, hanya saja tenagaku terkuras habis. Itu pertama kalinya aku memindahkan orang lain selain diriku, selain itu memanggil roh angin juga membutuhkan fokus dan konsentrasi yang besar, dan itu membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Tubuhku tidak dirancang untuk mengendalikan roh, maka dari itu semua sihir dan hal lainnya yang kulakukan atas bantuan roh menggunakan tenaga yang sangat besar sebagai gantinya.

"Hinata, _mate!_ Ku mohon sadarlah!" suaranya membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar, seolah dengan suara itu ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang menekan tombol-tombol yang tak pernah kukira ada di tubuhku. Remasannya di tanganku semakin erat, membuatku ingin membalasnya. Namun, tubuhku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan dengan benar.

Aku harap dia baik-baik saja, yah aku tahu luka yang dialami oleh kaum kami akan dengan cepat pulih seperti semula. Tapi tetap saja, aku benci dan tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa ia terluka. Aku bersyukur Shikamaru dan Sai datang tepat waktu menemuiku, kalau tidak aku tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Karena bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pembawa pesan datang menemui mereka dan memberitahu keadaan di perbatasan timur yang sedang kacau karena serangan _Rogue_ dan Vampir. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berganti _shift_ dengan serigalaku, dan mencari bau Sasuke untuk membantunya, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Aku merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut bibirnya, di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Alih-alih membuatku merasa lebih baik justru membuatku menjadi semakin lemas. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, intiku berdenyut dan basah. Aku bisa merasakan antusiasme dari serigalaku, ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan meminta untuk segera ditandai. Memang sialan!

"Alpha, aku sudah pergi menemui Shikamaru dan Sai, setelah selesai mengurus para vampire mereka akan segera datang kemari," suara Sakura. Gara-gara terfokus oleh kecupan-kecupan Sasuke, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar langkah kakinya.

"Aku mengerti!" sahut Sasuke dengan suara Alphanya.

"Oh, ya! Berikanlah ini pada Luna apabila ia sudah sadar," Sakura menawarkan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang ku yakini adalah pil penambah energi yang rasanya mengerikan itu.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya, ada nada bingung dan penasaran dari suaranya.

"Pil penambah energy, Hi- maksudku Luna hanya kehabisan energi dan dengan pil ini ia akan dengan cepat memulihkan energinya yang hilang karena penggunaan sihir roh." Sakura menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada Sasuke, "Ku pikir sebentar lagi Luna akan segera bangun, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir Alpha" lanjutnya menenangkan. Yah benar Luna, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa! Sial, aku tidak ingat kalau _mate_ ku adalah seorang Alpha, ini termasuk hal baik atau buruk?

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi!" Perintah Sasuke. Tidak Sakura jangan pergi, kau tidak boleh membiarkanku semakin lemas karena ciumannya kan?

"Baik, Alpha!" Sialan, gadis itu malah patuh dengan perintah Sasuke.

Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dan keadaan tiba-tiba hening seketika. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia berhenti menyentuhku, bukan berarti aku kecewa—oke aku memang kecewa, sedikit. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan-tangan kekarnya -yang panas dan menghantarkan listrik disekujur tubuhku- berada di punggung dan belakang kepalaku. Ia sedikit menaikan tubuhku hingga berada dalam posisi duduk dan bersandar di dadanya yang keras dan bidang. Sialan baunya dari dekat jadi seratus kali lebih memikat.

"Hinata, _baby_! Aku akan memasukkan pil ini kedalam mulutmu, jadi kau harus menelannya oke!" sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, aku merasakan pahitnya pil itu di lidahku. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka bibirnya telah berada di bibirku dan mengalirkan air ke tenggorokanku.

"Telan airnya sayang!" bisiknya di telingaku,

"Ughh, rasanya pahit sekali," tanpa sadar aku berujar yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks seketika, kupikir saat memasukan pil itu ke dalam mulutku, ia sangat tegang. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, _moongoddess_! Syukurlah!" ia menciumi puncak kepalaku berkali-kali, tangannya yang berada di punggungku bergerak naik turun, seolah menenangkanku. Ia tundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat wajahku agar sejajar dengannya. Menatapku dengan mata kelamnya yang menghipnotis, membuat jalur pernafasanku menjadi terhambat.

"Hinata, bernapas!" ucapnya lembut, ada nada geli dalam suaranya. Ughh, ini menyebalkan.

Aku mencoba menarik napas dengan benar tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, ku gerakkan telapak tangan kiriku untuk menangkup bagian kanan wajahnya. Ia pejamkan matanya dan bergerak lebih dekat agar pipinya menempel dengan tanganku, ku usap lembut pipinya dengan ibu jariku. Tangannya yang berada di punggungku, bergerak untuk menangkap tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Membawanya ke bibirnya untuk dikecupnya. Bisa ku lihat perbedaan tangan kami, tangan besarnya melingkupi milikku-menyebarkan rasa panas di sekujur tubuhku, teksturnya yang kasar mengirimi percikan menyenangkan sampai ke perutku-sangat kontras dengan tangan kecilku yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa peringatan jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan besar itu bergerak ke arah wajahku, menangkup pipiku. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap bibir bawahku yang reflek membuat bibirku membuka, dan tanpa ku sadari ujung lidahku menyentuh ibu jarinya, membuatnya mengerang di balik tenggorokannya. Ia rendahkan lagi wajahnya hinga bibirnya berada di atas bibirku mengirimi kejutan yang membuatku gemetar. Mendambakan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Ia gesekkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, membuatku gemas karenanya. Dengan lidahnya ia menyusuri bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian, saat ku keluarkan milikku untuk membelitnya, ia menariknya lagi dan malah menghisap bibir ku, bergantian atas dan bawah. Tanpa aba-aba ia melumat bibirku penuh dengan mulutnya, panas dan dalam, kasar tapi menggoda. _Ow shit! He's a good kisser._

Ku pikir ia benar-benar serius ingin membuatku mati kesal, karena saat aku hendak membalas ciumannya yang _hot_ itu, dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik wajahnya, membuat ku mengerang kesal dalam kepalaku.

" _I really love this lips, babe! That's fu*king sweet,_ aku tidak akan pernah puas menciummu" lalu kenapa kau berhenti? Arggh, Hinata kenapa pikiranmu kotor sekali. "dan bibir ini sekarang adalah milikku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan, kapanpun." Ia menyeriangai dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, bibirnya sekarang hanya berjarak satu inchi dari milikku. Hembusan napasnya yang panas membuatku gelisah, dan kedua puncak dadaku pun menegang.

Ku jilat bibirku untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba merayap, sial! Sudah semerah apa mukaku sekarang? "tidak! jangan menjilati bibirmu seperti itu, karena itu tugasku,"

Kemudian ia menciumkku lagi, kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Kedua tanganku reflek melingkari lehernya, jari-jari ku bergerak menelusup dan menyusuri rambutnya. Menekan kepalanya dan meremasnya, membuatnya mengerang di balik dadanya yang keras dan berotot. Ia rebahkan diriku, dan membawa tubuhnya tepat di atasku. Kedua pahanya mengangkangiku, satu tangannya menjelajahi tubuhku, di mana-mana. Mengusap dan memijat membuat intiku semakin basah.

Ciumannya turun ke leherku, mengecup dan menggigitnya. Bisa kurasakan lidahnya juga ikut menyusuri sepanjang leher dan bahuku. Ia menggigit daun telingaku dengan lembut, lalu menghembuskan napasnya yang panas di sana, membuatku bergidik nikmat.

"Hinata…," sial, aku sangat suka saat ia menyebut namaku. Terdengar indah ketika ia yang mengucapkannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kembali berhadapan denganku, tersenyum kemudian kembali melumat bibirku penuh dan dalam. Aku mengerang di mulutnya, ketika ibu jarinya mengusap puncak dadaku, dan dengan kedua tangannya ia meraup dadaku dan membuat pijatan lembut. Saking terlenanya merasakan tangan-tangannya yang berbakat, aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika ia merobek gaunku menjadi dua, sampai mulutnya yang pintar itu berada di puncak dadaku, menghisapnya dengan lembut mulanya dan kemudian semakin keras bergantian kiri dan kanan.

Aku mengerang lebih keras, saat kurasakan sebuah benda panjang yang keras—yang ku yakini adalah kejantanannya—mengusap klitku, kapan ia melepas jeansnya? Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke meraung mencoba menahan hasratnya yang membara, "Sialan, Hinata! Kau sangat basah, sangat siap untukku!" kemudian satu tangannya yang berada di dadaku meluncur ke bawah mencoba memberi perhatian pada lipatan basahku. "Nanti, aku akan mencicipinya nanti! Saat ini kita tak punya waktu untuk itu," kata-katanya sarat akan janji, dan belum-belum aku sudah tidak sabar menanti waktu itu tiba.

Ia mengusap miliknya sekali lagi di pintu masukku, seolah mencoba untuk meminta ijin, "Hinata, aku akan memasukimu," katany dengan napas berat penuh akan gairah, hanya erangan yang keluar dari bibirku, seolah aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berbicara.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, jadi cobalah untuk rileks" perlahan dapat kurasakan ujung kejantanannya membelah pintu masukku, kemudian ia keluarkan lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga membuat milikku semakin basah. Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan ia memasukiku lebih keras, merobek lapisan hymenku hingga seluruh kejantanannya berada di dalamku. Aku mengerang bersamaan dengannya, aku karena perih dan Sasuke mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Ia sangat besar hingga aku merasa sesak.

" _Fu*ck_ Hinata, kau sangat ketat," ia meraup puncak payudaraku dengan bibirnya, menghisapnya dengan rakus mencoba mengalihkanku dari rasa sakit. "Bergeraklah Sasuke, kumohon!" akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku yang hilang beberapa saat kemudian, memohon padanya agar membebaskanku dari keinginan yang tak pernah kurasakan.

" _Fu*ck_ Hinata, yeah!" ia meraung lebih keras dan memompa tubuhnya untuk memberi kita berdua kepuasan. Suara kecipak terdengar sangat keras, menandakan betapa basahnya diriku. Sasuke menaikan wajahnya dan menubrukkan bibirnya di bibirku, melumatnya seolah belum puas. Aku mengetat di sekelilingnya, membuat kami semakin mendekat ke tepian. Suara napasnya beradu dengan napasku, tiba-tiba kurasakan ibu jarinya di klitku, mengusapnya. Dan seketika itu aku datang dengan keras, membuat serigalaku mengambil alih diriku dan menancapkan taringnya di leher Sasuke. Menandainya. Sasuke mengerang sama kerasnya beberapa saat kemudian, ia datang dengan keras dalam diriku menebarkan benihnya dalam rahimku, ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leherku dan kurasakan taringnya yang tajam merobek lapisan kulitku, ia menjilat luka itu setelah menghisap sedikit darah yang keluar. Dan aku datang untuk kedua kalinya.

...

"Ku pikir Shikamaru dan Sai sudah tiba sejak tadi, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang tidak sabar," ujarku memecah keheningan yang menyenangkan. Setelah percintaan yang panas dan hebat itu, kami berdua hanya berbaring bersisian. Saling memandang dan membelai, merapatkan tubuh telanjang kami, kemudian berciuman lagi. Ada yang aneh dari ikatan ini, aku tidak tahu apa itu? Tapi seolah ikatan kami ini sangat kuat. Aku bisa merasakan gelombang perasan cinta menglir di dalam tubuhku, bukan..bukan perasaanku tapi sepertinya milik Sasuke. Sama besarnya dengan perasaanku padanya, memang. Tapi tetap saja ini aneh, karena aku jarang mendengar tentang hal seperti ini pada pasangan yang lain. Aku tidak tahu apa Sasuke menyadarinya atau tidak, mungkin nanti saja setelah bulan purnama selesai, karena jujur saja biasanya pasangan yang lain setelah bertemu tidak akan berhenti bercinta sampai bulan purnama berakhir. Itu di mulai sejak 2 minggu sebelumnya, purnama pertama memang sulit dilalui tanpa pertarungan libido, tapi untuk purnama selanjutnya gairah sudah bisa dikendalikan, biasanya. Dan perilaku Sasuke yang mencoba menahan-nahan untuk tidak menyerangku lagi sedikit aneh, padahal sudah sejak tadi aku menggodanya.

"Siapa peduli, biarkan saja mereka," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum, dengan tangan yang terus membelai lembut rambutku.

"Jangan seperti itu, kan kau yang meminta mereka datang kemari," Kataku berargumen. Meski berkata begitu alih-alih menariknya berdiri, aku justru mendekapnya lebih erat dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Kau bicara seperti itu, tapi mengapa membelitku seperti piton?" Tanyanya dengan nada geli yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Tidak tahu," kutenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang dan mengusap-usap hidungku di sana.

" _Well_ , aku juga tidak ingin melepasmu meski hanya sedetik saja," Katanya lembut dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Ia menaikkan wajahku agar sejajar dengannya, menyelipkan helaian rambutku yang menutupi wajah ke balik telingaku, jarinya berhenti di sana di pipiku mengusapnya dengan perlahan mengantarkan panas yang ku kenal hingga ke sela pahaku. "Mari kita jaga agar tetap seperti ini," ujarnya dengan senyum separuh yang menghiasi wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku tahu yang ia maksud adalah warna merah di pipiku, yang mana membuat wajahku semakin merah hingga ke leher dan telinga.

"Uggh, Hinata! Kau benar-benar akan menjadi penyebab kematianku, warna merah ini sangat cantik di kulitmu," ada nada memuja dalam suaranya, dan gelombang perasaan itu muncul lagi memenuhi pikiranku. Perasan yang kagum dan sarat pemujaan, milik Sasuke. "Warna merah ini hanya milikku," lanjutnya posesif.

"Sasuke!" seseorang menyahut dari balik pintu, kupikir itu adalah suara Shikamaru. "Kau sudah selesai belum?"

"Nah, benarkan apa kataku," kataku padanya masih dengan posisi yang tadi. Yah hampir saja kami berciuman tadi.

"Shikamaru sialan, mengganggu saja," Sasuke berujar kesal, namun meski begitu ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Hei! Aku dengar itu," Shikamaru lagi. Aku merasa aneh dengan interaksi mereka, pria itu kan bawahan Sasuke, tapi mengapa ia berbicara dengan nada seperti itu?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, yah itu cerita yang sangat panjang. Singkatnya, kami ini teman dekat sejak lahir dan aku sendiri yang memintanya tetap bersikap seperti kawan meski kedudukan kami telah berubah," Jelas Sasuke seolah ia mendengar semua pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiranku.

" _That's sweet of you_ ,"

"Percayalah, satu kata yang mengungkapkan diriku bukanlah _sweet_. _Gentleman, tough, strong, good kisser, yes! But not sweet!_ " yah pria dan gengsinya yang tinggi.

" _Sweet!_ " Sahutku keras kepala.

"Kau ini benar-benar…." Ujarnya setengah gemas setengah menggoda, membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan menciumku, membawaku dalam ciuman panjang yang menggoda. Sampai suara teriakan Shikamaru yang tidak sabar mematahkannya, membuatku terkikik geli bercampur malu. " _Well, Shit!_ Sebaiknya kita keluar sebelum ia mendobrak pintu itu,"

Dengan sedikit sentuhan sihir kami pun siap. Jujur saja aku masihlah belum terbiasa dengan tatapan kagum yang dilontarkan Sasuke ketika melihatku beraksi dengan sihir. Tapi juga membuatku lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan, lega karena menurutnya aku+sihir = seksi, lucu juga sih, tapi membuatku memerah setiap memikirkannya.

...

"Jadi? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda, "Melihat dari wajahmu sepertinya itu tadi sangat memuaskan, benarkan?" lanjutnya dengan mata menyipit. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar Sakura, berbincang ala cewek. Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan di masa remajaku. Awalnya aku ikut menemani Sasuke untuk berbincang dengan Shikmaru dan Sai mengenai masalah penyerangan di perbatasan siang tadi, hanya saja perhatian Sasuke yang teralihkan karena kehadiranku membuat Shikamaru kesal. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemani Sakura saja, meski diiringi dengan sikap protes Sasuke dan keenggananku yang meninggalkannya meski hanya beberapa saat, pada akhirnya di sinilah aku duduk di ranjang pink Sakura, dan berbincang tentang aktivitas ranjangku yang baru saja terjadi.

Wajahku sangat merah sekarang, aku bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya di telingaku. "Aku tidak akan mendeskripsikannya padamu," ucapku tegas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya seolah aku ini idiot, "Aku hanya ingin tahu garis besarnya saja kok," Nada memohonnya benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Baiklah, hanya satu kata!" ujarku mengalah, " _Amazing!_ "

"Yah, kubilang juga apa. Kau sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkan," sahutnya mencibir. Aku tahu maksudnya, pasti perbincangan tadi malam. Meski ia tidak mendesakku lebih jauh mengenai tindakanku yang tidak bijaksana—kata Sakura—tentang aku yang mengambil kesimpulan tanpa mendengar penjelasan, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah serasa hampir seumur hidup—meski hanya 8 tahun—mengalami penolakan dari kawananmu sendiri, wajar saja jika aku takut hal yang sama terjadi dengan pasangan jiwaku. Sakura tidak berkomentar banyak, hanya memintaku untuk menghadapinya, kita tidak pernah tahu sampai kita mencoba. Aku memikirkan kata-katanya hampir semalaman hingga tidak bisa memejamkan mata, bahkan saat sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar pun kata-kata Sakura terus menerus bergaung di kepalaku. Kucoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi sisi diriku yang egois dan ingin bersama Sasuke membenarkan perkataannya. Perbuatanku adalah sesuatu yang wajar dan tepat untuk dilakukan, kata-kata itulah yang selalu kutanamkan dalam pikiranku untuk menghalau keragu-raguan yang selalu muncul setiap ucapan milik Sakura berkelebat di pikiranku. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Shikamaru dan Sai beberapa hari kemudian di pasar.

Mereka berdua menceritakan keadaan Sasuke yang kehilangan arah karena tidak bersamaku, mereka berdua juga mengatakan betapa rentannya seorang Alpha karena tidak bisa bersama _Mate_ -nya, dan itu bisa menghancurkan kawanan. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, salah satu _warior_ Sasuke datang dan menceritakan penyerangan di perbatasan timur. Ia juga membawa pesan untuk memerintahkan Shikamaru dan Sai menjaga perbatasan yang lain. Saat mendengar kata-katanya, aku merasa sangat ketakutan, takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, dan takut karena ketakutanku membuat Sasuke harus membayarnya dengan nyawa anggota kawanannya. Kemudian aku berlari ke arahnya tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Perbuatanku memang tidak bijaksana," akuku dengan perasaan bersalah, apalagi dengan respon Sasuke yang baik, terlampau baik malah dalam menerima keadaanku. Ditambah dengan luapan perasaan cinta dan pemujaannya yang sampai sekarang masih membanjiri pikiranku, astaga! Ia pasti tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kata-kata Shikamaru. Aku bahkan merasakan ketidak sabarannya dan mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak berlari ke arahku dan meraupku seperti manusia gua. Aku terkikik dengan pemikiran itu, membuat Sakura mengangkat alis mempertanyakan sikapku.

"Akan kujelaskan lain kali, oke?" tawarku padanya,

"Yah baiklah!"

Aku tersenyum kecil pada Sakura, "Aku akan sering berkunjung, tapi mungkin tidak dalam minggu ini," karena aku yakin sekali Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanku pergi selangkahpun dari ranjang sampai purnama tiba. "Jangan lupa makan, kau selalu melupakannya saat sedang asyik bereksperimen,"

"Kau berkata seolah akan pergi saja, Sasuke kan masih lama!" tepat setelah mengatakan itu terdengar ketukan di balik pintu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya heran, "apa ini karena pendengaran super itu?" aku tidak akan memberitahunya tentang _link_ ini sampai aku sendiri yakin karenanya. Jadi, aku menampilkan senyuman sebagai jawaban.

"Hinata, Kita pergi sekarang!" yah dia ternyata sangat _bossy_. Aku memeluk Sakura sebagai tanda perpisahan singkat kami, "Terimakasih mau menampungku di rumahmu yang cantik ini,"

"Sama-sama, aku senang kok," sahutnya enteng.

Ketika aku membuka pintu Sasuke sudah siap dengan tangannya untuk menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau sudah siapkan? Kita akan pulang," entah kenapa aku merasa ada maksud lain di balik kata-kata itu, yang ketika kupikirkan langsung membuatku memerah dan bergetar. Ia menatapku dengan lembut dan dalam, membawaku tenggelam dalam lautan matanya yang gelap namun bercahaya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Seseorang membersihkan tenggorokannya, sebal karena tingkah kami yang tidak ada habisnya. " _Well, love-bird_ , kalau-kalau kalian ingat kita akan pulang ke rumah," ternyata Shikamaru. kelihatannya ia bukan penggemar berat PDA atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terburu-buru. Siapa yang tahu?

"Yah, setidaknya mereka jauh lebih baik daripada seseorang yang kuingat, yang ia lakukan kalau tidak meraung seperti anjing ya bertingkah seperti manusia gua," kali ini Sai yang berbiacara. Sepertinya ia sedang menyindir Shikamaru, karena ia mendapat pukulan di belakang kepala setelahnya. "Apa? Bukankah aku benar?" yah ternyata memang Shikamaru.

"Sai, kau yang menyetir! Biarkan aku duduk di kursi belakang dengan gadisku yang cantik," perintah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

Setelah ucapan terimakasih Sasuke pada Sakura karena telah menjagaku, meski ada sedikit rasa marah karena merasa dikhianati oleh anggota kawanannya sendiri dengan tidak memberitahu tentang keberadaanku. Tapi dengan mempertimbangkan ketakutanku dan sudut pandang sakura sebagai teman, ia membiarkannya. Kami kemudian menaiki sebuah jeep yang terparkir di depan pondok Sakura, dengan Sai yang menyetir dan Shikamaru di sampingnya, serta Sasuke yang tidak membiarkanku lepas dari sentuhannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Sial! Ini sih bukan rumah tapi kastil seperti dalam cerita dongeng atau bangunan di era victoria. Ketika menginjakkan kakiku di pelataran kastil miilik Sasuke yang luas, aku hanya bisa ternganga takjub. Ada sekitar sepuluh warior yang terlihat sedang berjaga di depan, dan entah berapa lagi di belakang.

"Wow," desahku takjub.

" _Welcome home, Princess!_ " Sasuke berbisik lirih di telingaku, membuat lututku melemas. Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya, " _You're kidding, right?_ Ini bukan rumah tapi kastil,"

"Kau masih mau berargumen tentang itu? Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba ranjang barumu?" ujarnya penuh makna.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita masih di sini?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

"Kau gadis nakal, akan kubuat kau memohon!" balasnya dan tanpa ragu mengangkatku di lengannya dan membawaku ke kamarnya dalam sekejap.

 **Well, finally, kelar juga nih chap. permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua, sebenarnya kalau boleh curhat dikit, sabtu terakhir waktu aku pos itu adalah detik-detik menjelang UTS (alay) waktu itu aku mikirnya uts besok itu makulnya telaah pengembangan kurikulum yang materinya seabrek, jadi aku rencana nulis sabtu depannya dan langsung pos. well tapi ekspektasi kan tidak pernah seindah realita, ternyata senin itu yang diuji bukan itu tapi telaah buku teks, well sial bagus aku belum ngerangkum dah. sabtunya waktu aku nyoba ngetik, ternyata buat adegan romance itu gak segampang yang dipikirin. akhirnya aku nulis cuma jadi dikit. akhirnya nunggu kelar uts baru nyoba ngetik lagi, eh ternyata netbook gue eror. wasem! ya nasib. akhirnya jalan terakhir nyoba ngetik pake laptop bokap, yah rasanya aneh. seolah laptop ama jari itu kagak ada kemistrinya, akhirnya bolak-balik edit. kekurangan kata-kelebihan kata,,apalah itu... nah semoga chap ini gak menegecewakan. sebenernya sih mau aku tambahin tapi berhubung tugas kuliah gue seabrek juga, jadi gue pos dulu lah. #finis cuap-cuap**

 **bales ripiuw :**

Moo-kitty : thx yakkk! buat koreksinya,, wkwkw emang nih eyke gramarnya agak kacau tapi masih aja sok-sokan, waktu ngetik ngerasa aneh juga sih tp waktu itu lagi sebodo amat. soal penggunaan kata fu*ck yang kurang necessarily, sebenarnya sih itu efek baca karyanya kirsty moseley, alexa riley, jordan silver, sam (apalah) de el el, yang emang hampir satu halaman itu isinya ngumpat semua. apalagi waktu baca biker's baby girnya jordan silver, hampir satu tuturan itu isinya 'shit' semua, sampe pusying eyke bacanya boo'. dan menurutku sih itu nggak papa, cool aja sih gaya bahasa yang bebas dan tidak terikat keindahan..lol... sekali lagi thx buat koreksinya jgn kapok buat ngoreksi tulisan ini kalo emang ada yang salah, lumayan boo' editor gratis... wkkwk...

mikyu : bisa dibilang soal keterangan itu, aku suka lupa sih... aku tipenya yg gk sabaran gitu jd suka lupa sama hal-hal detail. wkwkw, besok lagi ye...

 **buat ripiuw-ripiuw yang lain, yang gak sabar nunggu, yang kesel nunggu nih eyke kasih spesial buat yey semua! thx again aku selalu senyum senyum gaje dan tiba-tiba kepala jadi gede waktu dipuji, xixixi... i owe you big guys.. and sow sowry gk bisa nulis panjang dulu tugas numpuk cyiin! besok lagi aje ye!**

 **see you next chap!**


End file.
